


Нападение на Отречение    —            фанфик по фэндому        «Рот Вероника «Дивергент»», «Дивергент»

by Ksencha



Category: 'Дивергент', ['Рот Вероника «Дивергент»', ] - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksencha/pseuds/Ksencha





	Нападение на Отречение    —            фанфик по фэндому        «Рот Вероника «Дивергент»», «Дивергент»

Через какое-то время, после потери сознания от шока, Фели очнулась лёжа на полу в одном нижнем белье возле своего рабочего места. У девушки жутко болела голова из-за того, что она упала на пол, ударившись головой об пол.  
Кроссовки, которые Фел подготовила для самой себя, лежали рядом с ней.

Штаны и футболка тоже были скинуты на пол, после падения девушки. Фелисити постаралась присесть, но боль так и не проходила. Но была не такой ужасной, какой была раннее.

Мия Кертич нанесла Фел серьёзные увечья, от которых блондинка потеряла сознание. После, того как она смогла помочь каждому члену фракции. Кто к ней обращался, тому и помогала.

Хоть Смоук и заведующая лазаретом, она думает в первую очередь о своих больных, но потом и о себе. Сейчас она пожалела, что даже не сделала фиксацию своего ребра и не ввела инъекцию.

Как же давно она не вводила себе никаких сывороток и инъекций. Последнюю сыворотку не она вводила, а ей и то когда была проверка на страхи. И больше не вкалывали ей ничего. Даже она сама себе. А зачем? Она привыкла всё пускать на самотёк, если касается только её. Но если кого-то другого, то Фелисити Смоук злится на своего пациента и командует им.

Физзи медленно, но всё же смогла присесть на пол.

— Надо выпить обезболивающего, — проговорила в пустоту главврач и попыталась встать. Что ей давалось очень трудно. Но в итоге у неё это получилось. Смоук встала.  
Посмотрела на часы и ужаснулась. Стрелки на часах уже показывали 12:17 дня.

— Ничего себе, я потеряла сознание, — шокировано произнесла Фели и подошла к аптечке, которая имелась в её кабинете. Открыла её и достала две таблетки обезболивающего и эластичные бинты.

Шла девушка медленно, потому что ребро болело, говорило, что его нужно фиксировать было раньше.

Фелисити подошла к столику, налила в стакан воды, заглотила в себя две таблетки и запила их водой. Таблетки — не сыворотки. Они начинают действовать позже. Но Фел терпит, стиснув свои зубы. Потихонечку она начала перебинтовывать своё ребро.

Её челюсть не так сильно болела, как ребро. Если за челюсть Фели не беспокоилась, то за ребро она немного переживала.  
Физзи еле как доковыляла до стула, возле которого лежала одежда, которая была подготовлена ею ранее. Она нагнулась, скрипя своими зубами, подняла с пола майку и штаны.

Осторожно, не задевая своего ребра, Смоук оделась и обулась.  
Фели накинула на свои плечи халат и вышла из своего кабинета, закрывая за собой дверь. Пройдя вглубь лазарета, Фели была шокирована. Если вчера вечером он «кишел» больными, то сейчас он просто пуст.

— А где все? — интересуется Фелисити и снимает с себя халат, бросая его на стул, который стоял возле двери в пустую палату. Всё это настораживало и одновременно шокировало блондинку.  
Держась одной рукой за ребро, Фели вышла из лазарета. И тут было пусто.

— Куда все подевались? — всё никак не может понять девушка и осторожно ступает по коридорам Бесстрашия, держась за ребро, которое было забинтовано ею. Она не понимала, что тут происходит. Куда все подевались. Фел ищет хоть одного человека, который объяснит ей, что тут происходит и куда все так резко подевались. Но по закону подлости никто не встречался ей на пути.

И это всё больше и больше её настораживало.  
Но тут она слышит, топот чьих-то ног. Она не успевает обернуться. Как слышит голос Эрика. Она понимает, что это он по его сумасшедшему крику.  
«Сумасшедший?» — проносится в голове Фелисити и она успевает вовремя увернуться, так как Эрик хотел воткнуть ей в шею шприц. Видимо это была сыворотка, которая вводит людей в симуляцию.  
Фелисити резко разворачивается и ногой ему ударяет прямо в пах. Парень не ожидал этого удара. Роняет с рук шприц и держится своими руками за своё достоинство.

— Ах, ты сука! — злобно рычит Эрик на блондинку. А она в ответ ему усмехается. Смоук хочет наговорить ему всякой всячины, но молчит.  
Она поднимает с пола шприц, одной рукой хватает за волосы Эрика, а другой приставила шприц к глазу парня.

— Гони рацию! И отмени всё! — прорычала Фелисити Смоук, угрожая шприцом перед глазом. Она знает, что если засунуть не очень глубоко какой-то предмет в глаз, то его можно лишиться. Но останешься в живых. А если глубже, то человек умрёт.  
Эрик достаёт рацию из своего нагрудного кармана, нажал на кнопку и приказал отмену. И его глаз остался целым.  
А вся толпа, которая была под симуляцией так и не смогла дойти до Отречения. Они развернулись и всей толпой направились на колесо обозрения. Зачем? Сами не знают, но захотели именно туда пойти.  
Всем начало казаться, что это конец, но на самом деле — только начало.

Фелисити вздохнула глубоко, когда подумала, что это конец, но нет. Оказалось, что рано радовалась. От этой радости она даже и не заметила, что держит в руках рацию, которую держал Эрик.  
Тут неожиданно появляется Фор. Он вырывает у Фел рацию.

— Это всё не по книге! — орёт Фор и отдаёт приказ, чтобы всё возобновилось. Он гонит толпу обратно к сектору Отречения. И по его хотенью, как по сюжету, появляется у дома альтруистов. И пошла, поехала капитель дивергента.

— Вот блин! Только хотел Фел белые косы оборвать. Эх! Придётся в следующей жизни, — проговорил досадно Эрик, сплюнул и пошёл по сюжету, Фору нагло в глаза смотреть, да надменными речами из себя выводить.  
И тут появляется Трис, неизвестно откуда.

— Ты шо моего барина обидел, холоп несчастный? — спрашивает Трис и ударяет Фел своим дулом пистолета. Что Смоук падает и теряет сознание.

Очнувшись, она обнаруживает, что её целует за обе щёчки Трис. Она шокировано смотрит на свою подругу.

«И сколько же я выпила вчера?» — думает про себя блондинка. А шок ею овладел. Она не может даже пошевелиться, так как Трис держит её в крепких объятьях и целует.  
От всего этого Смоук подскакивает на кушетке и обнаруживает, что это было сном. Всё что это приснилось, это был всего лишь сон.

Она встала с кушетки и на столе рядом с ней увидела записку. Смоук взяла в руки письмо и начала читать его.

«Никаких лекарств себе не вкалывай! И будь осторожна! В сыворотках может быть компонент сыворотки симуляции! Берегись!» — гласила сама записка. Но кто это мог быть, она не знала. Она помнила. Что потеряла сознание у себя в кабинете. Но что было дальше, она не знала. И кто ей перебинтовал рёбра? И почему её предупреждали? И Симуляция? Что? Куда? Зачем?

У Фелисити появились одни вопросы и ни одного ответа. Ещё она была одета в ту одежду, что она подготовила для себя. Даже её обули. Но кто это мог быть, она не знала.  
Смоук вышла из палаты. И пошла в свой кабинет. Там она держала своё оружие. Клинки и два пистолета. Хоть во фракции не нужно ходить с оружием, но старая привычка сказывается на Фелисити. Она взяла своё оружие из своего кабинета и пошла по коридорам.

— Фел?! — уточняет Трис и обнимает Смоук, а Фели её в ответ. Она была удивлена, что Трис здесь.

«Сколько прошло времени? Сколько я пробыла без сознания?» — промелькнули эти вопросы у Фелисити в голове. Но ответ она не знала, так как даже не знает, сколько сейчас времени.

— Но? Как? — спрашивает Трис у блондинки, чтобы узнать, почему та не в симуляции. Но тут она замечает, что Физзи слегка придерживает себя за ребро. Фел чувствует боль, но не адскую. Придерживается, чтобы быть спокойной. Она знает, что у неё есть оружие, которое спрятала под своей одеждой.

— Долго рассказывать, — отвечает главврач и смотрит за спину Трис. В глазах блондинки читается немой вопрос: «Кто это?»

— Это мой папа Эндрю, мой брат Калеб и Маркус Итон — отец Тобиаса Итона, то есть Фора. А это Фелисити, — представила окружающим Прайор и обращается к своей подруге, — Ты можешь идти?

Фелисити кивнула и сказала, что ей не нужно оружие. Потому что у неё с собой её любимое оружие. Калеб хмыкнул, сказав, что её оружием нельзя ничего сделать и убить. Но Трис защитила свою подругу, сказав своему брату, что Фелисити Смоук самый лучший боец среди, которых она может только знать.

Все они направились в центр, где по их предположению может происходить симуляция. Фел приказала всем, что туда с начала должна войти Трис, но потом все остальные. Но Эндрю был непреклонен и пошёл первым. И его убили бесстрашные солдаты. Фел не стала долго стоять и бросила свои клинки, поразив свою цель, убив этих солдат.

— Чисто, — произнесла Фелисити и своей головой показала, что Трис можно следовать. Но когда они дошли до центра. То Трис подбежала к Фору. А он сидел на специальном стуле, на котором проходят свои страхи.

А Фелисити тем временем не стала терять и минуты. Она подошла к компьютеру, но сначала к трупам и забрала у них свои клинки. Смоук заметила, что Маркус и Калеб на неё шокировано смотрят, как блондинка смогла без сомнений, по-тихому убить солдат. Фели, подойдя к компьютеру, начала отключать систему, никого не замечая вокруг себя. Даже не слышала, что происходит рядом с ней.  
Отключив систему, она подошла к своей подруге Трис и приобняла её за плечи. Они обе подошли к парню Прайор.

— Ты мне снилась, — хитро улыбаясь, произнесла Фели. Тут она услышала, что Фор приказал Калебу и Маркусу, что они остаются здесь.

— С ними двумя будет всё хорошо. Обещаю, — произнесла Фели и посмотрела на Фора и Трис.  
Она не сможет оставить своих друзей именно здесь. Если бы они ушли, то и она вместе с ними.


End file.
